The Attempt
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara can't stop thinking about how the High Entia hate her. What happens when a High Entia does attack her? What will Alvis do to protect her? Why is Keyara crying? Rated T for violence.


Keyara sighed as she laid down on the bed in Alcamoth in her room. She was getting sick of it, even after her change, the citizen's of Alcamoth still gave her dirty looks, and it annoyed her. Her purple eyes darkened slightly as the ether dropped, but she didn't care, her mind was on the citizen's. She even wore the head dress Melia gave her, but they still gave her dirty looks. Growling, the gloves glowed, before she swung her arms backwards, and shot an ether orb at a chest in her room, destroying it. The sound it made brought some guards, Alvis, Melia, Kallian, Soren and even Yumea to her room.

"Miss Keyara, are you alright?" a guard asked as Alvis came in.

"DON'T...come near me." Keyara snapped, turning her head away from them.

"Keyara..." Alvis said, hoping she'd respond.

When she got up, and left, pushing past them all, they knew she needed to be alone.

"She still must be getting the looks." Kallian stated, giving a sigh.

"Even with the head dress?" Melia asked, and Alvis nodded.

"Yes. They all know she's a Homs, so they still give her a disgusted look." Alvis said, his hands clenching into fists.

**Later:** Alvis was worried, Keyara still hadn't returned, but she couldn't be in danger, for if she was, he would've had a vision. Sighing, he looked outside, noticing how it was raining in Alcamoth, and he groaned, letting his forehead hit the window to outside. Suddenly, he felt something cold and harsh grab him as a vision flashed.

**_-Vision- Keyara fell to the ground, and looked up, fear in her purple eyes as she saw the male before her grin, and grab her hair harshly. He mouthed something that made Keyara cry, before she seemed to gasp as the males hand traveled downward. -Vision end-_**

Alvis was frozen, before his blue eyes darkened in rage, and he left the imperial palace, not caring that the rain hit him.

_'I have to find her!'_ Alvis thought, desperately searching for her.

Keyara screamed as he back hit the ground, and she looked up: mud, grass, tears in her clothes, bruise's and scratches covered her body. She tried to stand, but the rain made the ground slick and she lost her footing, falling to the concrete ground.

"Haahaa, your as weak as all the other Homs. You shouldn't be here in the pure city of Alcamoth, where beings of Bionis like you Homs shouldn't be allowed. It's because of you Homs that the pure blood of the High Entia race has been tainted." The male high entia said, before walking toward her, and pulled her up by her hair, causing her to cringe, but she wouldn't cry out.

"I never noticed, but you seem different from the other Homs women I've seen. I wonder, can a High Entia taint a innocent Homs? One who shouldn't be tainted? One...who is the Divine Guardian?" the High Entia said, smirking mischievously at her as he let go of her hair, but held both wrists in one hand above her head.

Keyaras' eyes widened in horror, before she closed them tightly, tears leaking out her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. He had snuck up on her, and deactivated her arms by reducing the ether around her, causing the gloves to use the ether stored in them to keep her from collapsing, but it drained them. Now she was weakened from them fighting, and he had her in a vulnerable state.

"Let me go." Keyara pleaded, hating it but wanting to be let go.

"Not yet. Not when I have a woman in my arms, who I know I can make submit to me." the High Entia said, and Keyara looked at him, gasping as his hands came into contact with her pants, the thumb hooked on the inside.

"How innocent is the Divine Guardian?" the male asked, chuckling as Keyara cried harder.

Before the male could go further, a raged males voice called out.

"KEYARA?!" The voice of Alvis called out, angered.

The High Entia turned around, growling, only to be kicked away from Keyara by Alvis.

"ALVIS!" Keyara shouted, and hugged him, causing him to hold her close to him.

"The Divine Seer, seems as though she does have beings of Bionis who care about her." the high entia growled out, glaring at them.

"How dare you do this to her!" Alvis shouted, glaring at the high entia.

"Heehee, no high entia cares, and that's all that matters. She deserve's it for being here, trying to taint the pure street's of Alcamoth." the high entia spat out, glaring at them, and Alvis growled at him.

"You're an exception because your the Seer, but a guardian? Please, we don't need more than one Homs here." the high entia said, causing Alvis to punch the male.

"You bastard! How dare you violate my best friend, and Melias' best friend! No person, whether it be boy or girl, deserve's what you did to her. When this is reported to the guards, you'll be locked away for life, and if not, then I'll make you pay dearly for this!" Alvis shouted, shaking with rage, his eyes wide in anger, glaring daggers at the male High entia.

This cause the high entia to rise to his feet, and knee Alvis in the gut.

"ALVIS!?" Keyara shouted, worry and shock at the quick movement.

Alvis stumbled, before elbowing the back of the high entias' head, knocking the high entia to the ground, but he got up. Keyara backed away, fear on her face as he was close to her. The high entia went to punch Alvis, but someone caught his wrist.

"That's enough!" a guard shouted, flipping the guy over his shoulder, before another guard pinned him down.

Alvis panted, before running to Keyara, falling to his knees, and hugged her, even as the rain soaked them.

"It's alright Keyara, shh. I'm here, I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." Alvis soothed her, rubbing her bare shoulders.

Keyara snuggled up to him, sniffling every now and then, feeling violated and dirty. Alvis knew how she felt, and was trying to comfort her, wanting her to feel safe, and clean again, but with the attempt, it'd be awhile. Alvis was content to stay there until he noticed Keyara shivering, and he nearly gasped. How could he have been so stupid?! She'd been out in the rain longer than him. Alvis took his jacket off, and laid it over her shoulders, and hugged her closer to him.

"A-Alvis, but y-you'll-!" Alvis silenced her by nuzzling her cheek, causing her to blush.

"I'll bear the rain for you, beside's...you've been out her longer than I, and I don't want you to get sick." Alvis stated, before he got to his knee's.

Keyara was about to stand, when suddenly she felt hands under her, before she was lifted up, being carried.

"A-Alvis, what're you-?" Keyara was cut off when Alvis gave her a comforting smile.

"Carrying you. Besides, after what happened...that's all I can do." Alvis said, holding her close to him as the guards escorted them back to the imperial palace.

Keyara gave a sigh, before resting her head against Alvis' chest, and smiled, feeling safe in his arms as she fell asleep, knowing she would be safe as long as Alvis was around.


End file.
